dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Efflictim/Chapter 6-3: The Return of the King
The Official Patch Notes: Part 1Part 2Part 3 Season 6-3: The Return of the King Lore No one would have anticipated this. I was defeated by the first heroes and disappeared beyond the oblivion ... Ragnarok resurrected. The king of despair is resurrected, and the demons of hell come to the new world. Gasses will face the worst disaster since the beginning of the ... It is not only despair and disaster that revived. You've been with your memories and miracles, forgetting, your great "legend" is also resurrected here. Best meeting and waiting for the best enemy. I invite you to the world of "Return of the King". Volcano of Sin "... hell… I would not say anything better than that. " Aisa, a member of the 'Aria de Kasse' It was the first time I visited the volcano of sin. It's not as mysterious as the earth, The volcano of sin is the most vast area in Kasse ... The "eerie" and "danger" of this land is proportional to its vastness. This land, which was called the most ominous land in Kasse, In this world, not in the entire universe has been turned into the most dangerous land. Max Level Increased! With this update, Character level has been increased from Level 141 to Level 144! Lust, the Seductress Lore Goes Here! #'Quietly, Hot' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Inflict 8900% damage to the enemy with the highest Attack Power. Enemies hit have 50% reduced accuracy and are silenced for 5 seconds. 10s #'Come to Me' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Inflict 4600% damage to all enemies, provoking them for 8 seconds. Also, this removes harmful effects from Lust and returns them back to the enemy. During the 8 second taunt, reflect 25% of the damage received to the enemy. 13s #'Seducing You' (Active 3) Seduces an enemy for 10 seconds, removing their beneficial effects and causing them to be the focus of attacks. Enemies "Seduced" are unable to attack for 10 seconds, cannot receive beneficial effects, and all attacks on them are hits. "Seduce" can only be applied to non-boss enemies and ignores Immunity and Eva. 20s #'Slowly, One By One' (Passive 1) Lust recovers 10% of her Max HP when attacked. This effect does not work against Boss-type enemies. 2s #'Again, I Wake' (Passive 2) Increase the Max HP of allied units by 100% and reduces their damage received by 10%. Also, increases allied unit Max HP by 5% per additional enhancement level. #'Together, With You' (Passive 3) If Lust were to receive 80%, or more, of her Max HP in damage, she would only receive 80% of the damage. She is also immune to insta-death. #'Night Begins' (Max Passive) BASEAllied unit Single-target damage is increased by 238%. MAX . Additionally, allied unit Single-Target damage is increased by #'Gradually, Quickly' (Ult Passive) BASE Increase allied unit Attack Speed by 10%. ULT Increase allied unit Attack Speed by . #'Increasingly, Furious!' (Arch Passive) BASEAllied units receive 10% less damage from enemies. ARCH . Also, allied units receive less damage from enemies. #'Pleasure's End' ( /Ranged) (Infinity Passive) The first time Lust enters Arena, she gains a 5 second Immunity, just once. Also, during 'Come to Me", Lust returns 25% of the damage received and if she goes below 90% of her HP she will become Immune and Heal the damage for 5 seconds. Separately, increase Single-Target damage by 310%, Max HP by 250%, and further increase this effect by 20% for each additional Infinity Enhancement. 15s #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Attacks 1 enemy, stealing its buffs and reducing its EVA. Gluttony, the Insatiable Hunger Lore Goes Here! #'Preparing Meals' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Inflicts 9800% damage to an enemy and inflicts a 50% chance of death against non-boss enemies, ignores Immunity and Evasion. 8s #'Prey Marker' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Inflicts 5600% damage to all enemies and gives enemies a "Prey Marker". Each time an enemy is given a 'Prey Marker', for 10 seconds it receives 3824% additional damage. 15s #'Soul Meal' ( /Ranged) (Active 3) Inflicts 11500% damage to an enemy and 30% more damage per stack of Satiety. 7s #'Taste of the Soul' (Passive 1) Increase the Satiety gauge by 1 for each enemy that has died, accumulating up to 100. Also, for each point in Satiety, increase his damage by 5% and this effect persists through death. #'Rice Souls?' (Passive 2) Increase his additional Boss damage by 412%, and further increase this by 15% per additional enhancement level. Also, if there is only 1 enemy left on the Battlefield, further increase his additional Boss damage by 321%. This effect can only be activated once and lasts until his death. #'Satisfaction' (Passive 3) Increase his Satiety by 1 when using the 'Prey Marker' skill. Also, increase his INT by 250% and additional Boss damage by 480%. #'Binge King' (Max Passive) BASEIncrease his Single-target damage by 154%. MAX . Also, increase his Single-target attack power by . #'Strengthen Hunger' (Ult Passive) BASEIncrease his damage by 237%. ULTIncrease his damage by . #'Dinner Time' (Arch Passive) BASEIncrease allied unit additional Boss damage by 132%. ARCH damage by 533% and Ranged Attack power by 498%, maintaining 8 overlays. Separately, increase Gluttony's additional Boss damage by 854%}} and allied unit additional Boss damage by . #'The Sacrifice' (Infinity Passive) Increase the Satiety gauge to 2000 stacks. Additionally, increase the damage of 'Preparing Meals', 'Prey Marker', and 'Soul Meal' by 150% per stack of Satiety. Also, the effect of increasing his Single-target damage for each cast of 'Prey Marker' is increased to 20 overlays. Each time he uses 'Soul Meal', increase his Single-target attack power by 811%, additional Boss damage by 888% and Ranged damage by 932%, can maintain up to 9 overlays. Increase the Single-target attack power of allied units by 310% and damage by 250%. For each Infinity Enhancement, increase the Single-target damage by 25% and damage by 20%. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Attacks an enemy, increasing his damage. Dragon Busters General Information Every player will automatically own all the Dragon Busters, one for each class. A Dragon Buster doesn't exist for the Samurai MC because he is not a playable character yet and Samurai Class didn't exist when Dragon Busters were created. Dragon Buster Parts act exactly as Runes/T-Weapons/Arch-Buster Parts, in that each Dragon Buster has parts individual to every other Dragon Buster. Dragon Busters level up each time all 4 parts are the same level for one Dragon Buster. As of now, Dragon Buster Parts can ONLY be found in the new raid, Apostle of the Plague. Dragon Busters cannot be used in Story Mode. There are Four(4) Parts to the Dragon Buster: *Buster Core - Boosts the Basic Ability *Rise Booster - Boosts the ability that actives when "Summoned" *Arc Energy - Time the Dragon Buster can be maintained *Force Actor - Boosts the unique Passive Skills There are Three(3) summoning conditions: *Elapsed Time (0 Seconds - 600 Seconds) *Remaining Health (1% - 100%) *Automatically when Character falls below 1% Dragon Busters have: *3 Active Skills *3 Passives Skills *Max/Ult/Arch Skills (Based on the MC) *Summoning Skills *Character Passive Skill (?) Pluto #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) #'Burning Boost' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Does 6300% damage to 1 enemy and removes all buffs. 11.7s #'Hellbuster Smash' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Does 4200% damage to all enemies, stunning them 2 for 6.1 seconds. Increases all damage they receive by 68% 2 14.2s #'Buster Shield' (Active 3) For 7 seconds, taunts all enemies in 2 stages and increases damage they receive by 60% 2. Pluto is invulnerable while taunting in the 2nd phase. 18.4s #'Armed Fortification' (Passive 1) Increase the damage of all allies by 90%. For each enhancement level of Pluto, further increase damage by 12%. #'Armor Reinforcement' (Passive 2) Increase STA of all allies by 180%. #'Steel Fortress' (Passive 3) If damage received would exceed 10% of MAX HP, only receive 10% of MAX HP. Also, health recovery increases by 2x. #'Monarch of the Battlefield' (MAX) Increases damage by 90% and reduces damage received by 54% for all allies. In the Arena, increases damage by 420% and reduces damage received by 72% for all allies. #'Ironman Protection' (ULT) Increases STA by 120% and STR by 60%. Pluto is immune to instant death. #'Ruler of the Arena' (ARCH) In the Arena, increase ATK by 330%, MAX HP by 100%, and reduces damage from Melee attacks by 42% for all allies. #'Pluto Start ' (Summoning) When summoned, 50% chance to stun all enemies for 3s (except Boss type enemies). #'Reactive Armor Mode'(Class) Reduces damage received by 40% for all allies. Omega #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) #'Holy Blast' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Deals 2973% damage to all enemies, stuns them for 5.9s, increases damage received by 63% and reduces DEF by 77%. 16.2s #'Lightning Force' (Active 2) Restores 1035% HP and increases ATK by 175% for all allies. 17.9s #'Gravity Field' (Active 3) Gives all allies a shield 2 for 12.6s, based on 561% of Omega's ATK. While shielded, allies are immune to all debuffs of Tier 2, and reduces damage received by 43%. #'Judgement' (Passive 1) Increases Skill Damage by 105% for all allies. For each enhancement level of Omega, further increase the Skill Damage by 13%. #'God's Blessing' (Passive 2) Increase DEF by 97% for all allies. Further increase DEF by 15% for all Paladin-class allies in the party. #'Fresh Hands' (Passive 3) All enemies receive 90% more damage. #'Divine Grace' (MAX) In Guild Occupation, increases ATK by 1435% and Skill Damage by 257% for all allies. #'God's Protection' (ULT) Increases ATK by 495% and reduces damage received by 42% for all allies. #'Apostle of God' (ARCH) Increase ATK by 495%, Skill Damage by 297%, damage to boss type enemies by 247%, and Immunity by 300 for all allies #'Omega Start ' (Summoning) When summoned, all allies gain invulnerability for 2s and increases ATK by 1000% for 10s. #'Golden Armor'(Class) Reduces received damage by 50% and increases Buster stats by 100% for all allies. Ouranos #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) #'Pain Bullet' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) To 1 enemy, inflicts 5400% damage, eliminates all buffs, and targets that enemy 2. The targeted enemy is attacked first by all allies, and attacks on the target have 100% accuracy. Nearby enemies receive 1800% splash damage. 10s #'Devil Shot' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Inflicts 2700% damage to all enemies and eliminates all buffs. Silences enemies for 5.3s, and after continuous normal attacks the enemy explodes and receives 540% damage per debuff. 14s #'Fatal Blow' (Active 3) Increases ATK and ATK SPD by 100% for 15s 2. All allies except Ouranos gain 940% damage and 1983% Fixed damage 2. Also, stun 1 enemy for 6s. 13s #'Ace of Hearts' (Passive 1) Increases damage by 158% and damage to boss type enemies by 136% for all allies. For each enhancement level of Ouranos, further increase the damage done to boss type enemies by 12%. #'Energy Diffusion' (Passive 2) Increases DEX by 165% for all archers in party. Further increases DEX by 22% per archer in the party. #'Metallic Hunter' (Passive 3) Increases Critical Damage by 990 for all allies. #'Scoped Shot' (MAX) Increase damage done to boss type monsters by 693% and damage by 528%. #'Space Flow' (ULT) Increase Ranged damage by 180% and DEX by 78%. #'Metal Shooter' (ARCH) Increase Critical Rate by 643 and Ranged damage by 257% for all allies. #'Ouranos Start' (Summoning) When summoned, increases damage done to boss type enemies by 6000% for 30s for all allies #'Sudden Crisis'(Class) Increases damage by 4000% for all allies. Stigma #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Inflicts continuous damage and reduces attack speed. #'Crashing Sword' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Inflicts 4095% damage to an enemy and an additional 3150% damage. Also, applies a debuff (Tier 2) that prevents healing for 7 seconds. Instead of the healing debuff, this ability does 4x damage to Boss-type enemies. 10.8s #'Hell Buster Sword' ( /Melee) (Active 2) Eliminates all beneficial effects of an enemy and inflicts 4219% damage. Also, increases self Attack Speed by 110%, Attack Power by 105% and EVA by 75% for 11 seconds (Tier 2). Additionally, non-boss type enemies affected by the Normal Attack debuff, have a 50% chance to be insta-killed. 18s #'Prominence Flare' (Active 3) For 14 seconds, all Stigma's attacks are hits and he is immune to harmful effects (Tier 2). Also, increase his Critical Damage by 825 and Defense Penetration by 490. Stigma can detect stealth units. #'Perfect Weapon' (Passive 1) When you attack an enemy that you have previous attacked, increase the damage dealt by 270%. Additionally, when attacking a Boss-type enemy, increase his additional Boss damage by 600%. #'Bloody Weapon' (Passive 2) Recovers 31% of his damage dealt back as health. Increase his Attack Power by 279%. #'Critical Tactics' (Passive 3) Increase allied unit DEX by 97%. For each enhancement level of Stigma, further increase DEX by 13%. #'Stealth Detection' (MAX) Allied units can now detect stealthed units. Also, increases gold gained from enemies by an additional 120%. #'Shadow Step' (ULT) When using 'Hell Buster Sword', increase his Melee Attack Power by 420% and Damage by 1200 (Tier 2). #'Ultimate Sword Mech' (ARCH) Increases his Melee Attack Power by 180%. Also, increases gold gained from enemies by an additional 80%. #'Stigma Start' (Summoning) When summoned, increase allied unit Single-target Attack power by 500% for 10 seconds. #'The Power of Bravery'(Class) Stigma recovers 5% of his damage dealt to enemies and deals an additional 750% damage. Iota #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Reduce Active Skill Cooldown on normal attacks #'Explosion Card' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Inflict 5730% damage to an enemy and increase their damage taken by 144% for 9 seconds. Deals 2280% to nearby enemies and increases their damage taken by 144% for 9 seconds. 11.6s #'Upgrade' (Active 2) Increase allied unit Attack Power by 217% (Tier 2) for 12.4 seconds. Increase Card Attack Power by 247% and Attack Rate by 100% (Tier 2). Also, increase allied unit summoned pet Attack Power by 40%. 17.7s #'Buster Forge' (Active 3) Increases the Attack power of allied units by 792% for 19 seconds and applies a 7 second debuff to enemies. Enemies marked receive an additional 636% damage when hit. 14.9 #'Shuffle Cards' (Passive 1) Increase the Attack Power of allied units by 123%. For each enhancement level of Iota, further increase ATK by 9%. It also summons an Attack Card for 20 seconds when attacked. 20s #'Soul Shout' (Passive 2) Increase allied unit INT by 84%, Pet Attack Power by 207% and increased Pet damage by 52% per allied Pet. #'Special Gift' (Passive 3) Increase allied unit additional Boss damage by 198%. Further increase this by 36% per allied unit pet. #'Soul Crash' (MAX) Increase allied unit AoE Attack Power by 693% and enemies receive 129% more damage. Also, summons a Recovery Card for 20 seconds when hit. #'Soul Link' (ULT) Increase Pet Attack Power by 445% and STA by 198%. Also, summons a Support Card for 20 seconds when hit. #'Soul Force' (ARCH) Increase allied unit additional Boss damage by 371%. #'Iota Start' (Summoning) When summoned, increase the damage enemies take by 150% for 10 seconds. #'Combat Tactics'(Class) Increase allied unit Random damage by 350%. Increases this by 5% for each allied unit summoned pet. Gaia #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) #'Blaster' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Inflicts 3228% damage to all enemies and eliminates all buffs, and increases damage received by the enemy by 169% for 7.2s. 11.1s #'Plasma Cannon' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Inflicts 4755% damage to 1 enemy, and inflicts 1338% per second for 5.9s. Inflicts 1579% splash damage to surrounding enemies and gives a burn debuff. 16.7s #'Life Outage' (Active 3) Stuns and inflicts 1341% damage per second for 5.8s to 1 enemy. Reduces enemy DEF by 84%, and Gaia is invulnerable during the 2nd phase. Increases Fixed damage by 420%, stacking up to 10 times. 13.4s #'Magical Calvary' (Passive 1) Increase damage of all allies by 149%. For each enhancement level of Gaia, further increase damage by 12%. #'Plasma Charge' (Passive 2) All enemies receive 174% more damage. #'Plasma Energy' (Passive 3) Increases INT by 165% for all mages in party. Further increases INT by 22% per mage in the party. #'Ultimate Plasma' (MAX) Increases Boss damage by 445%, Skill damage by 257%, and enemies receive 223% more damage. #'Magical Aura' (ULT) damage increases by 240%. #'Ruler of Power/Magic' (ARCH) Increases damage by 198%, Boss damage by 222%, and ranged damage by 330% for all allies. #'Gaia Start' (Summoning) When summoned, makes the enemies active skills unusable for 2s (except Boss monsters) and increases their damage received by 450%. #'Target Plan'(Class) Increase Boss damage by 1000% and Defense Penetration by 12% for all allies. Epsilon #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) #'Gold-Black Swords' (Active 1) Resurrects 1 ally to 100% HP and grants them invulnerability 2; increases ATK by 75% and increases ATK SPD by 50% for 17s. 40.7s #'Buster Hill' (Active 2) Restores all allies HP by 1404%, increases ATK by 123%, ATK SPD by 38%, and STA by 120% for 16.4s. 19.4s #'Blue Crossover' (Active 3) Cleanses all debuffs on all allies and sends them to the enemy. All allies are immune to Tier 2 debuffs for 3 seconds and increases DEF by 75% 2. 4s #'Registry Engine' (Passive 1) Priests in the party are immune to Tier 2 debuffs, and increases all allies Skill damage by 180%. #'Progressive A.I' (Passive 2) Increase the Main Stat (INT/DEX/STR) of all allies by 75%. For each enhancement level of Epsilon, further increase the Main Stat by 9%. #'Heart of Steel' (Passive 3) Increases the MAX HP by 112% and health recovery by 18% for all allies. #'Intelligence Support 1' (MAX) Increases ATK by 480% and STA by 79% of helpers not in your party. In addition, increase the normal attack damage of the Varman family by 1200%, and the skill damage by 720%. Summoned allies do not gain stat increases. #'Peacemaker' (ULT) Increases Max HP by 90%. Also, increase all allies health recovery by 72%. #'Intelligence Support 2' (ARCH) Increase the damage of the Varman family by 450%, and increases ATK by 180% for helpers not in your party. #'Epsilon Start' (Summoning) Revives all dead allies, and recovers 1570% per second for 10 seconds. #'F.H.A'(Class) Increase Max HP of all allies by 50%. Guild Ticket Guild Ticket is a new content Guilds can participate in. Guild Leaders can purchase the Guild Ticket (700 coins) in the Guild Shop, which unlocks the button in the Guild Canyon for 7 days. Each guild can battle 5 Raid Bosses per week, and resets once the 7 days are up. Waiting Room One boss is unlocked at the start, and a new one is unlocked at the start of the next day. Players can fight 3 times a day, which resets at daily reset (00:00). *On the bottom left, each player registers a Main Character for other guild members to use. Players MUST register a helper in order to battle, and can register a helper even if Guild Ticket is not unlocked yet. *On the bottom right, each player forms a team of their own MC + 3 other MC's from the guild registered. Battle Each player battles individually, but the HP of the boss is shared between all guild members in real time. Battles last up to 5 minutes, or until the party is defeated. A Priest and Paladin/Warrior is highly recommended to survive. Rewards Each Guild Member will receive ruby rewards immediately after the boss is killed. Apostle of the Plague Raid Boss Unlocked after beating the Belial of Darkness raid before, players need to defeat the gatekeeper before being able to challenge the Apostle. The Cruel Catastrophe equipment set can be obtained from this raid, along with the Dragon Buster enhancement parts. Infinity Skill System Rework Infinity Abilities Players can distribute 'Infinity Points' to one of three skills and strengthens specific abilities. Infinity Points are obtained every time an ally enhances beyond Infinity, and are shared between all heroes. The number of points needed to enhance a specific ability increases as its level increases. Infinity Character Skill A unique passive skill, it will grow gradually as each hero evolves past Infinity. By default, the first level opens at Infinity+1 (NOT INFINITY+0). The Character Skill will automatically enhance every 3 levels. Translations For now, unedited translations can be found at this link here until they can be double checked by Hakumei and a proper layout can be created. Buff Tier System Infinity Card Combine Players can finally use unwanted Infinity Cards to acquire other Infinity Cards! Combine 2 Infinity Cards and pay 50 Million Gold to receive a random Infinity Card (other than the materials used). Soul of Gaia *Soul of Gaia can now be pulled from Infinity Summons, she is worth 150 Souls and 7,500 T-Ess in Absorption Enhancement Game Mode Adjustment/Balance Because of this update, heroes have grown stronger. World Boss, Guild content, and PvP content have been adjusted. *Best Scores of World Boss and Guild Adventure have been reset *Guild Tournament has ended early after maintenance, and Guild Loot has been balanced for the future. Luna Pet Buffs Luna Pet can now manage SS allies more effectively!. A new option, SS Ally Enhancement has been added. Players can specify how many SS they want in their ally inventory, and any excess SS will be used as fodder automatically. Events Connection Event All users will receive a random Infinity Card upon login (once per account, until Feburary 13th, 2019). Special Attendance Event Lasting between 12/13 - 1/9, players can log in to receive: Two Week Special Event For the next two weeks (12/13 - 12/26), players can get rewards by doing all daily tasks for: *3 Days: 10 Random Souls and 1,000 T.Ess *5 Days: 20 Random Souls and 2,000 T.Ess *10 Days: 30 Random Souls, 3,000 T.Ess and 5x Infinity Summon. Christmas Festival Christmas Inn All the Adventuerer's Inns will be Christmas themed! Snow Fairy Horace Pet Between 12/13 - 12/26, players will receive a 14 day Horace Pet in their inbox upon login. This pet will increase Challenger Dungeon EXP by +90% when equipped. Note that if Horace expires during 'Hands-off' farming, the +90% EXP will not apply when receiving rewards. Christmas Gift Boxes Between 12/13 - 12/26, players will receive a Christmas Gift Box upon login. Gift Boxes will also drop in the Challenger Dungeon, and will expire from inventory after 12/30. Christmas Tree Rewards can only be obtained once, and decorations for the tree can be obtained from *Gift Boxes dropped from Challenger Dungeon *The 'Chamber Party' shop *Dice Event (starts after 12/20 patch) Chamber Party The Chamber Party is a Christmas themed Adventurer's Inn. Players can bet on the winning team to win Red Socks, which can be used to purchase T.Ess, Allies, and Gift Boxes! The Chamber Party is only open until 12/27 maintenance. *Gift Box 1 can drop the Christmas Tree Decorations: Cane, Gift Box, Wreath, Bell, Star. *Gift Box 2 can drop the Christmas Tree Decorations: Sock, Snowman, Deer, Snowflake, Hat. MC Costumes Themed after animals, each costume will cost 2,400 Rubies for the whole set per MC. Costumes will be available in the shop until the 12/27 maintenance. Category:Blog posts